goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/Admin vs Content Moderator+Discussion Moderator+Chat Moderator+Rollback
Admin: 4208 points Content Moderator+Discussion Moderator+Chat Moderator+Rollback: 3206 points Content Moderator+Discussion Moderator+Chat Moderator+Rollback: #Deleting and moving protected pages #Deleting and moving files #Undeleting pages and files #Rollback #Re-upload files #Protecting and unprotecting pages #Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled #Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user #Closing and reopening threads #Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. #Moderating chat #Deleting blog comments #Editing and deleting article comments #Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. #'Chat Moderators' are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Having this status causes the tag "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator. #Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See Special:ListUsers/rollback for a member list. Admins: #Deleting and moving protected pages #Deleting and moving files #Undeleting pages and files #Rollback #Re-upload files #Protecting and unprotecting pages #Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled #Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user #Closing and reopening threads #Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. #Moderating chat #Deleting blog comments #Editing and deleting article comments #Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. #'Chat Moderators' are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Having this status causes the tag "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator. #Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See Special:ListUsers/rollback for a member list. #All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. #Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. # Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. #Edit the community's skin and format. #Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. Category:Blog posts